My Sweet Bodyguard
by Tomoyo to Kudo
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya punya bodyguard tampan dan keren? Naruto punya 3 nih! SasuNaru, xxNaru / Sho-Ai / Bad Sum / RnR :3


**Disclaimer Chara: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Story: Mine Only!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY SWEET BODYGUARD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p>Empat orang laki-laki terlihat dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Salah satunya adalah seorang pria dewasa yang masih nampak tampan nan menawan di usianya yang tak muda lagi. Namikaze Minato duduk dengan tenang di singgasananya menatap tiga pemuda berpakaian serba hitam atau sebut saja anak buahnya yang ada di depannya atau di depan meja kerjanya lebih tepatnya.<p>

"Kalian sudah tau kenapa aku panggil ke hadapanku?"tanyanya pada ketiga pemuda itu. Dan di balas dengan anggukkan dari mereka. Minato menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Hari ini anak tunggalku Namikaze Naruto akan pulang dari kuliahnya di Suna. Aku rasa kalian juga sudah tau bagaimana rupanya jadi tak perlu dijelaskan lagi."

Minato berhenti sejenak untuk menatap anak buahnya intens.

"Aku memilih kalian bukan tanpa sebab. Karena aku tau kualitas dan kredibilitas masing-masing dari kalian. Dan tentunya keloyalan kalian padaku selama ini. Kalian adalah nomer satu dari yang terbaik. Jadi aku putuskan...Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai. Mulai besok kalian aku tugaskan untuk menjaga anakku Namikaze Naruto selama dia di Konoha"

"Mengerti, Minato-sama"

* * *

><p>Namikaze Minato adalah pemilik perusahaan infrastruktur terbesar di 5 negara. Pria berwajah tampan awet muda dan berkharisma. Rambut pirang dan berwarna khas Namikaze yang menurun pada anaknya Namikaze Naruto. Minato adalah orang yang cerdas,tekun,ulet,bertanggung jawab dan tegas. Dengan bakat alami yang dimilikinya Minato mampu membawa Namikaze masa emasnya. Minato mempunyai istri dan seorang anak yaitu Naruto. Istrinya yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina meninggal karena kanker rahim yang di deritanya 10 th lalu. Kushina adalah wanita cantik bersurai merah yang sangat dicintai Minato. Hingga saat sang istri meninggal dia hampir frustasi dan hilang arah. Namun saat melihat wajah Naruto kecil yang lebih mirip Kushina semangat hidupnya kembali. Minato sadar dia masih punya malaikat di hidupnya. Oleh karenanya sejak saat itu Minato berjanji akan melindungi putra semata wayangnya dengan segenap jiwa-raganya.<p>

Minato sadar bahwa di balik kesuksesannya ini pasti banyak pihak yang akan menyerangnya baik secara sembunyi-sembunyi maupun terang-terangan. Bukan tak mungkin mereka akan melukai putranya. Keselamatan Naruto adalah prioritas utama. Dan menyewa tiga bodyguard nomor satu di Konoha adalah langkah awal yang tepat.

Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Shimura Sai adalah lulusan terhebat Shinobi's Academy, sekolah khusus laki2 yang menghasilkan budyguard-bodyguard elit unggulan. Bukan hanya ketrampilan motoriknya saja yang tak diragukan namun juga kecerdasannya dan juga penampilan sebagai nilai plus. Well tak heran bila banyak kalau tak mau dibilang semua gadis-gadis Konoha maupun luar mengidolakan siswa lulusan Shinobi's Academy. Karena disamping tampan nan mempesona kebanyakan siswa disana adalah anak kalangan atas. Begitupun dengan ketiga bodyguard Namikaze.

Nara Shikamaru

Pemuda tampan dan menawan yang selalu memasang muka malas, dan kata andalannya adalah 'merepotkan'. Putra dari Kepala Kepolisian Konoha ini memiliki IQ diatas 200 dan karena kecerdasannya dia sering membantu ayahnya untuk memecahkan kasus rumit.

Shimura Sai

Pemuda tampan nan menawan yang selalu tersenyum dan berwajah ramah. Putra dari salah satu petinggi negara ini memiliki hobi melukis dan lukisannya benar-benar terlihat nyata. Pernah suatu ketika dia di tawari beasiswa oleh seniman Italia untuk memperdalam ilmunya tapi dia menolak dengan alasan "Aku tak suka membuat gadis-gadis Konoha menangis," Keahliannya adalah menyamar dan mengecoh lawan.

Uchiha Sasuke

Pemuda tampan nan menawan idola para kaum hawa. Well karena memang benar dari survei (yang entah dari mana sumbernya) dia memiliki fans terbanyak dari yang karena sifat dari putra bungsu pemilik perusahaan besar Uchiha Corp. yang kalem dan cool atau lebih ke dingin yang membuat auranya lebih 'menyengat'. Dia sendiri menguasai hampir seluruh martial art dan berbagai jenis senjata.

* * *

><p>"Haaah...benar-benar hari yang merepotkan"<p>

Sai tersenyum menanggapi ucapan rekannya, Shikamaru. Sedang Sasuke hanya melirik lalu kembali menekuni kegiatan yang tadi sempat terganggu, membaca novel. Sesekali jemari pucatnya membenarkan letak kacamata berframe hitam tipisnya agar tetap nyaman.

Malam ini para bodyguard sedang beristirahat di 'markas'nya. Sebuah rumah minimalis masih di kawasan mansion dengan 3 kamar+kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tamu, ruang santai serta fasilitas lengkap di dalamnya. Memang Minato memberikan fasilitas yang 'cukup' kepada seluruh pekerjanya agar merasa nyaman. Tak heran jika orang yang bekerja pada Minato memiliki jiwa loyalitas yang tinggi. Dan itu berlaku bagi tiga bodyguard tampan kita.

"Hahaha...tapi dia anak yang sungguh menarik. Benarkan Sasuke?" Sasuke mendengus lalu mengeling pada Sai.

"Anak bodoh dan idiot."

FLASHBACK

Sungguh ketiga bodyguard tampan ini tak menyangka hanya untuk menjemput putra sang majikan saja bisa semerepotkan ini. Dari saat tiba di bandara yang sialnya Naruto berteriak bahwa mereka penculik sampai hampir di seret ke ruang keamanan dan menjadi tontonan khalayak ramai. Sampai dalam perjalanan pulang...

"Ayolaaaah~"

"Maaf Naruto-sama,"

"Ck. Kalian tega sekali padaku"

"Maaf. Tapi ini pesan Minato-sama"

"Hanya sebentar saja~"

Sasuke yang bertugas sebagai supir merasa panas. Bukan. Bukan karena cemburu pada Sai yang sedari tadi 'meladeni' Naruto karena duduk disampingnya, tapi karena suara rengekan itu yang membuatnya pening.

"Tapi Sai aku ma-"

"Berhentilah merengek, Naruto-SA-MA!"

Sasuke tak peduli walaupun akan dianggap tak sopan pada putra sang bos yang penting rengekan kekanakkan itu tak terdengar lagi. Sai dan Naruto diam. Bahkan Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi depan dan sedari tadi tertidur langsung membuka matanya walaupun sebentar. Merasa tak enak perasaan dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba hening, Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Aku sedang menyetir dan harus konsentrasi pada jalanan."

"Tapi aku lapar, pak sopir!"

TWITCH...

"Tak bisa kah kau mengerti betapa membosankannya selama 6 jam berada di pesawat tanpa melakukan apapun?! Tak bisakah kau rasakan betapa aku merindukan kampung halamanku setelah 7 tahun merantau di negeri orang?! Tak bisakah kau bayangkan betapa nikmat dan lezatnya ramen milik paman Teuchi?! Oh jangan lupakan mie nya yang kenyal, kuahnya yang kental, dan bla...bla..bla..."

Sasuke bahkan tak mendengar lagi apa yang sang 'prince' katakan karena sibuk menyumpah serapahi si blonde yang dengan mata berbinar, kedua tangan terkepal di dada dan jangan lupakan air liur yang hampir menetes. Hanya demi menceritakan semangkok RAMEN yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri belum pernah dan tak akan pernah merasakan makanan berlemak itu.

'Demi Kami-sama! Apa dosa Minato dahulu hingga di karuniani anak seperti ini? Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Pak Sopir?!'batin Sasuke hampir menjedukkan kepalanya ke badan stir. Sesekali dia melirik spion kaca dalam mobil untuk memastikan bahwa dia masihlah Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan. Bahkan Sai hanya bisa tersenyum (lagi) dan menggaruk kepalanya sedang Shikamaru masih adem ayem dengan dunianya sendiri a.k.a molor.

Menit berikutnya adalah salah satu dari segelintir keputusan yang amat sangat Sasuke sesali. ICHIRAKU RAMEN! Damn! Demi apa dia lebih tepatnya mereka mau di seret ke tempat seperti ini. Sekali lagi menjadi tontonan menarik bagi orang awam.

Bagaimana tidak? Tiga pemuda tampan berpakaian formal serba hitam yang hampir membuat para wanita meleleh dan beberapa lelaki menahan napas membawa lebih tepatnya diseret seorang pemuda amat manis dengan surai pirang cerah, kulit sewarna karamel, dan bermata cerminan lautan pasifik dan tak lupa cengiran rubahnya yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan. Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai ramen mungil di pinggir jalan yang lumayan ramai dan membuat sedikit keributan karena Naruto memesan lebih dari 7 mangkok ramen. Di akhiri dengan KO-nya sang Uchiha bungsu karena tak kuat makan lebih dari setengah mangkok.

"Kalau kau tak suka kenapa tak bilang,bodoh? Jadi aku tak perlu memintamu untuk memakannya!" Sasuke memutar bola mata sambil terus mencoba mengeluarkan makanan sialan menurutnya itu dengan Shikamaru yang memijit tengkuknya.

'Meminta eh? Bukannya kau yang memaksa, idiot?!' batinnya geram.

FLASHBACK END

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tengah asyik berbaring di sofa ruang santai beranjak.

"Aku bahkan tak mengira kalau putra Minato-sama se-WOW itu. Hoaaaammm...Aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam," Shikamaru melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada paling ujung. Sai melirik Shikamaru lalu ikut beranjak.

"Yeah aku juga harus istirahat. Sepertinya besok akan lebih melelahkan dari hari ini," Usai merapikan peralatan melukisnya Sai bergegas ke kamarnya tepat di samping kamar Shikamaru.

"Selamat malam Sasuke"

"Hm"

Setelah Sai menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan Sasuke menutup bukunya dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Mendengus lalu menatap langit-langit markas seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian onyxnya menatap tajam mansion Namikaze yang nampak lengang terlihat dari kaca besar ruang santai markas yang tepat menghadap halaman luas mansion Namikaze yang begitu tenang.

"Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya disamping kamar Sai.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini suasana kediaman Namikaze nampak berbeda. Tentu saja karena kepulangan putra sang 'raja'. Beribu-ribu terimakasih pada Naruto yang membuat para pelayan kocar-kacir dari subuh untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi tuan mudanya.<p>

"E-eeehhh...memang siapa yang mau datang berkunjung?" Naruto ternganga dengan sajian makan pagi yang lebih mirip dengan sajian penyambutan kepala negara.

"Ini menu makan pagi anda, Naruto-sama. Hanya ini yang bisa kami sajikan semoga anda berkenan" seorang pria berkucir tinggi dengan luka melintang di hidungnya menunduk hormat. Umino Iruka sang kepala pelayan.

"A-aaahh...Iruka-san ini terlalu berlebihan. Aku mana bisa menghabiskan semua." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mendadak gatal. Iruka hanya tersenyum lalu menggeser mundur sebuah kursi untuk mempersilahkan Naruto duduk.

Shaphire-nya menatap semua hidangan yang ada di meja makan yang memanjang. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada para pelayan yang berdiri berjejer sepanjang meja makan. Mungkin ada sekitar sepuluh orang atau lebih.

"Hei kalian kenapa berdiri di situ? Kemarilah...kita makan sama-sama" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut membuat beberap pelayan tersipu.

"Ti-tidak usah Naruto-sama kami bisa makan nanti" tolak Iruka. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura ngambek.

"Kau jahat sekali Iruka-san membiarkanku makan sendiri dan kesepian. Padahal kan a-aku..." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam hingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tak enak hati. Mendesah pelan lalu Iruka mulai bergerak dan duduk di samping Naruto. Kemudian mengisyaratkan yang lain untuk ikut duduk di kursi yang kosong. Merasa semua orang sudah duduk Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan mengukir cengiran lebarnya.

"Nah begini kan enak! Ini baru namanya makan!"

Iruka tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

'Dasar licik' ucapnya dalam hati.

"ITTADAKIMASSUUUUU"

Semua makan dengan tenang kecuali Naruto yang terus mengoceh.

"Ayah sudah berangkat,Iruka-san?"

"Iya, Naruto-sama. Beliau berangkat pukul 7 pagi sebelum anda bangun"

"Che. Ayah menyebalkan! Putra satu-satunya pulang bukannya di temani malah asik main sendiri di kantor"gerutu Naruto membuat Iruka dan lainnya terkekeh.

"Memang anda mau main kemana, Naruto-sama?" tanya Iruka sambil membereskan piring Naruto yang sudah selesai makan begitupun yang lainnya.

"Aku ingin berkeliling Konoha! Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiranku,"kata Naruto sedikit meredup.

"Iya. Sudah hampir 7 tahun, Naruto-sama"

"Hmm...ternyata memang sudah lama ya?" Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seolah mengiyakan.

"Heeeeiii...berhenti memanggilku 'Naruto-sama' Iruka-san! Itu seperti bukan aku saja!"kesalnya baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia di panggil dengan panggilan 'tak layak'.

"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu, Na-ru-to-sa-ma" terlihat sekali bahwa Iruka sedang menjahilinya karena gemas. Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Tapi aku tak suka!" Lirih Naruto namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Iruka.

"Hahahaha...kau benar-benar memggemaskan. Kau tetap masih Naru-chanku ternyata." Ucap Iruka sambil mengacak rambut blonde Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto memeluk Iruka erat. Dia benar-benar merindukan sosok kepala pelayan sekaligus pengasuhnya saat dia masih kecil. Iruka juga membalasnya tak kalah erat namun lembut di waktu yang bersamaan. Dia sungguh merindukan sosok mungil Naruto yang dulu selalu dia gendong.

"Oh iya kalau kau memang ingin pergi, kau bisa meminta Uchiha-san, Nara-san, dan Shimura-san untuk mengantarmu Naru" ucap Iruka setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Oh...para bodyguard itu maksudnya? Eh ngomong-ngomong kemana mereka? Dari tadi pagi aku tak melihatnya?" Naruto menatap sekeliling yang sudah bersih setelah dibereskan oleh para pelayan.

"Mereka akan ke sini kalau di panggil, Naru. Kau mau aku panggilkan?"tanya Iruka.

"Un,"

Sementara di markas para bodyguard terlihat sedang menjalani rutinitas paginya. Sai yang baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan karena memang kesepakatan dibuat jadwal piket dan hari ini adalah giliran Sai dan Shikamaru yang terus menguap di meja makan. Sedang Sasuke kelihatannya baru pulang dari acara joggingnya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang santai yang langsung berhadapan dengan halaman mansion. Lalu mendesah.

"Terlalu banyak mengeluarkan ion tubuh, ne Sasuke? Sepertinya terlalu banyak 'makan' angin pagi membuatmu kehilangan gairah" ucap Sai di balas dengan dengusan geli Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Kau tau Sasuke? Sepertinya kau membutuhkan seorang...hmm...istri mungkin"celetuk Shikamaru sukses membuat Sasuke terkekeh lalu beranjak menuju lemari es untuk mengambil air putih sekedar penghapus dahaga.

"Ku kembalikan itu padamu, tuan Nara"balas Sasuke.

"Menu apa hari ini, nona Sai?"kata Sasuke sukses mendapat tatapan 'penuh cinta' dari sang 'nona' namun tak di pedulikannya.

"Tomato salad, tomato sandwich, and tomato juice. Well...sepertinya kau benar-benar calon istri yang baik nona~"

Bisa di dengar suara kikikan dari Shikamaru yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya diantara lengannya di meja makan. Sai tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya tuan Uchiha. Tak lupa salam cinta saya untuk seseorang yang memenuhi kulkas kita dengan buah 'ababil' kesayangannya" kata Sai membuka lebar kulkas menampilkan tomat-tomat merah yang memenuhi tiap sudut kulkas. Sasuke mengerling. Kemudian berbalik menuju kamar.

"Oh iya...salammu aku terima, nona. Bagaimana dengan sebuah...dinner...ma-lam-i-ni?"

Dan terdengarlah gelak tawa dari seorang Nara Shikamaru di pagi ini.

"Tuut...tuut...tuut..."

"Hei Shika tutup mulutmu cepat lihat sepertinya ada pesan!"seru Sai kesal.

"Hmpff...oke...oke..." Shikamaru segera mengambil alat mirip interphone tapi khusus untuk pesan email.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sai.

Shikamaru mendesah.

"It's play time..."

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki nampak menyeringai. Sebuah foto seorang lelaki tampan bersurai pirang dan wanita cantik dengan surai merah yang tengah tersenyum cerah. Terlihat sang wanita tengah menggendong bayi mungil nan menggemaskan. Potret keluarga bahagia.<p>

"Dia sudah kembali, tuan? Apa perlu kita habisi saja?"

Sang lelaki tadi mendesis lalu terkekeh. Di ambilnya satu foto lagi menampilkan potret pemuda bersurai pirang dengan memakai seragam khas Suna High School. Terlihat foto itu diambil diam-diam karena tak ada pose apapun dari sang objek.

"Biar...Biar dia merasakan indahnya surga sebelum terperosok jauh dalam neraka"ucap lelaki itu datar.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?"tanya seorang lelaki lainnya yang sepertinya anak buahnya.

"Terus awasi...segala perkembangan laporkan padaku. Sekarang kalian pergi lah" ucapnya tanpa melihat anak buahnya karena dia duduk membelakangi mereka.

"Baik, Ouji-sama"

Setelah kawanan lelaki itu pergi lelaki tadi menyeringai kembali kali ini lebih menyeramkan.

"Mata di balas dengan mata. Tangan di balas dengan tangan. Dan nyawa..."

Tangan pucat milik lelaki tadi bergerak mengambil korek lalu membakar potret keluarga itu.

"Dibalas dengan nyawa," bisiknya.

Kemudian tangan yang satu terjulur mengambil sebuah foto pemuda pirang manis berseragam SHS.

"Dan kau..." tunjuknya pada objek di foto itu.

Slruppp...Slruppp...Slruppp... Tanpa ragu di jilatnya seluruh permukaan foto tersebut.

"Akan merasakan nikmatnya neraka dunia! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

TBC

Holla minna ^^/

Ini adalah multichapter perdanaku jadi mohon maklum kalo terlihat aneh ^^a

Ini juga pernah aku publish di grup fb jadi mungkin ada yang pernah baca tapi belom sempet aku selesaiin. Kalo memang responnya bagus niatnya pengin aku selesaiin disini :D

Review? QAQ


End file.
